


see you soon.

by Ididnotwanttoleeknowthat



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Character Death, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Mentioned Kim Woojin, Not Beta Read, Platonic Relationships, Random & Short, Romantic Angst, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ididnotwanttoleeknowthat/pseuds/Ididnotwanttoleeknowthat
Summary: A world in which numbers tick down on your wrist. Minho wishes it represented the time he had left to find his soulmate. But that was a fantasy, he lived in reality. Unfortunately. The world was too cruel and decided to let everyone know how much time they had to live.AkaI found this in my drafts and decided to post it.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	see you soon.

The world was cruel, Minho thought. He hated seeing the numbers ticking down on his wrist, no one can see it, only him. And he's not allowed to tell anyone what number is on his wrist, no one was supposed to tell anyone. Everyone could see their time of misery on their wrist. 

The brunette remembers a dream in which, the numbers actually represented the time he had left before he actually met his special someone. That was just a fantasy, he's living in reality. This world never had happy endings that were actually true. Minho hated each day, seeing the numbers tick down. But still, he wondered how his life would be like if he had a soulmate. 

30\. That was the number on Minho's wrist. He had thirty days left to live and he wasn't sure how to spend his month. It's too late for him to start a relationship with someone. He couldn't do anything meaningful or else, it would be miserable for the other. But, It was common for people to do illegal stuff on their last day on the planet. Minho could murder someone he despised, but he doesn't hate anyone. He could start a riot, but he wasn't one for trouble. 

"Hey Minho, what's up! Hyunjin is a nice addition to our dance crew, don't you think? His moves are smooth and his hands- bro, let me tell you. The girls were going bonkers," Jisung said as he flung his arms in every direction. Minho yawned and stretched his arms, nodding at Jisung's words. 

Hyunjin. He was a tall young man who can make anyone fall in love with him right away. Minho was sad thinking about it. He was nothing compared to someone with a great sense of fashion. The younger was good at singing, rapping, and dancing. He was really funny and talkative, someone who Minho would probably get along with in no time. He must have a long life to live. Minho hopes Hyunjin would live a long life.

"Yeah, I wonder how much days he has to live." Jisung frowns and shrugs. 

"I still have years to live," Jisung said, not saying any specific number because it was forbidden. If you were to expose how many days you actually have left, your death days would reset to a much lower number. Sometimes, it would reset to a higher number, but no one wanted to risk it. "How about you?" 

"Same," Minho said with a bright smile. "I'll be an old man when I die." 

"Me too." Minho knew Jisung was lying, but he didn't say anything. Jisung always got tense and nervous when he lied. Minho hopes he would die before Jisung. "Also, Hyunjin wants to talk to you. He's at the dance studio." Minho nodded and got up. 

"See you later Sungie." 

____________

"Minho hyung, hi!" Hyunjin cheered, walking up to the older. Minho waved and looked up at the younger who was already sweating. His white shirt was soaked and his black jeans were tight. How uncomfortable. 

"What can I help you with?" Minho asked as he stared into the taller's eyes, smiling softly. The mole underneath his eye looked cute.

"Actually, I need help with a dance routine. I have to come up with dance moves for a song, but I need two brains for this." Hyunjin fidgeted around. 

"Bold of you to assume I have a brain?" Minho said, a playful smile on his face. Hyunjin rolled his eyes and grabbed Minho's hand, pulling him into the studio before letting go, running to the computer and turning the music on. It was an unfamiliar tune but Mimho still vibed to the song. 

"Shall we dance?" Hyunjin said as he posed, sticking his hand out towards the older who went up to the silver haired male, taking his hand before smirking up at him. Then they danced the night away. 

______

"You know what Chan told me?" Hyunjin said as he laid on the floor, panting. Minho took a seat next to the dancer and hummed. 

"What did he say?" 

"He said that he didn't have much to live," Hyunjin said with a shaky tone. Minho felt his heart drop at the news. "We already lost Wooj… I don't want to lose another big brother," Hyunjin cried. Minho grabbed Hyunjin's hand and massaged the back of his hand, not saying anything. 

"Life would be better if we didn't know when we'd die…" Minho whispered. 

"I still have lots of years to live. I would be happy if I didn't know that." 

"Me too." Hyunjin sniffled and Minho gave him a tissue. The taller took the tissue and blew his nose. 

"Anyways, want to hang out sometime again?" Hyunjin proposed as he sat up, wiping his tears away with his sleeve.

"Sure thing."

_________

"What do you mean Chris gave you his equipment and laptop?" Jisung asked Changbin with disbelief. Minho sighed and got up, leaving the two rappers to talk about whatever they were talking about. Of course Chan would give away his stuff if he's going to die. Minho supposes that Chan will die in a day or two.

"Hey Minho." Minho turned around and smiled at the blonde male he had been thinking about. His hair was curly, his eyes were tired but he still looked happy. 

"Hi Chan hyung," Minho said, voice soft. 

"I'm inviting everyone over to a party tonight at my place." Minho nodded and looked into Chan's eyes, reaching up to caress his cheek. 

"You're too beautiful Chris, life is too cruel for such a beautiful face. I won't forget it." Chan looked into Minho's eyes and pulled the younger in for a tight hug, tears swelling up in his eyes. The older pulled back slightly and leaned in to kiss Minho on the lips. Minho didn't have any feelings for the older, and the older didn't have any feelings for the younger. No feelings were behind it. They just wanted to experience things they would never do. The kiss felt like a seal to a contract. They pulled away and Chris pecked Minho's lips once again and left. 

"Woah Minho, didn't know you and Chris were…" Minho turned around to see a shocked squirrel like male. Minho yawned and wrapped his arms around Jisung's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"No, what's wrong with kissing your homies?" 

__________

When Minho arrived at the party, there were a lot of people. Maybe Chris invited the whole school. It reeked of alcohol and weed. People were dancing and talking to each other in small pods. But he was being dragged away, Chris's hand around Minho's wrist. 

"Minho," Chris started once they made it into his bedroom, door shut. Minho walked over to the bed and sat down, Chan following soon after he locked the door. "Please make sure 3racha never gives up." 

"Don't worry, I will make sure of it. I will make sure everyone sticks together." Chan nodded and climbed over Minho, pecking his lips before stripping the clothes off of the younger. Minho let the talented male ruin him for the night.

________

Everyone was surprised over Chris's death. Everyone but Minho. Everyone cried but Minho. It was obvious that Chan would die, but no one put attention to the hints he was giving. Minho wonders what Chris was thinking, how was he so calm and happy despite knowing he would die in a second? 

Chris had a cruel death. He was murdered when he went out to take out the trash. A bullet went straight to his head and he died like that. Minho wonders what kind of death he would have. Chris should have stayed home, in his soft bed and had a peaceful death.

Minho looked at his wrist and saw that he had twenty five days left. Right under the number, he saw a hickey Chris had given him that night. Minho wishes Chris would have given something permanent.

"His death came sooner than expected," Hyunjin whispered. "I really liked him more than a brother." Minho turned to face him and smiled sadly.

"Love is useless these days." Hyunjin frowned and leaned against the older. 

"But what if I just want to experience love before I die?" Minho grabbed Hyunjin's hand and massaged his palm. 

"A relationship would make it worse for the person that lives longer than their loved one." 

"It would be nice if they both had the same death time." 

"It would," Minho whispered before kissing the back of Hyunjin's hand. And Hyunjin noticed the hickeys on Minho, knitting his eyebrows together. 

"I saw Chris pull you in last night. I guess he wanted to have a bit fun before dying. But honestly, I wish it was me he fucked. But again, I think I would take his death even more personally." Minho shrugged and got up. 

"Yeah. That's how we expressed our friendship to each other. I can't pinpoint it but it was platonic friendly sex. I never had feelings for him," Minho says, looking blankly into the younger's glistening eyes.

"Friends don't fuck each other." 

"Well, you don't have the same mindset as me so-" 

"Shut up, I'm leaving. See you tomorrow." Minho smiled and waved at Hyunjin who was walking away. Hyunjin wasn't mad, Minho knew. Hyunjin was probably just tired of talking about Chris. 

________

20 days left. 

"I don't feel like 3racha could go on with-"

"Yes, yes it can. Go find more people to work with. Chan hyung wouldn't want 3racha to die. He told me to keep it alive no matter what. You can call your rap group something else. Hyunjin can join! He's good at rapping," Minho rambled and held Jisung's hand tightly.

"Then… Would you join?" Minho looked up at Jisung with glassy eyes and bit his lower lip, shaking his head. 

"I can't. No, Hyunjin is a really good rapper-" Jisung pulled Minho in for a kiss, cupping his cheeks. Minho kissed back but then pulled away, looking into Jisung's eyes with a surprised expression.

"I mean it. 3racha can't continue. I don't have much longer either, less than a week. Changbin will be alone. You and Hyunjin can try. Minho actually broke down in tears and hugged Jisung tightly. 

"No no, just tell me the time so that it could reset." 

"It's too late. Once I hit the 5 day mark, I can't change the time on my wrist." Once someone has five days or less to live, the time won't change. But if you tell someone, the other person's time to live will change to a lower number.

"I don't want you to be the first one dying. You told me you would live a long life," Minho sobbed. Jisung sat on Minho's lap and dried his tears, trying to calm the older down. 

"Fuck me before I die, yeah?" 

_______________

16 days left.

Minho was bitter, looking at his best friend's grave. He placed a few flowers before leaving back home. 

"Who do you think is next?" Hyunjin asked as he set out the food on the table. Hyunjin decided to move in and take over Jisung's room, making sure Minho doesn't get himself into drugs or anything bad. Hyunjin knew how much Minho depended on Jisung and, he couldn't sit back and watch Minho lose his mind. 

"I don't know. Like I said, I have a lot of years to live," Minho said with a bright smile. Hyunjin glared at him and frowned, shaking his head.

"You know, I lost my best friend when we were thirteen. His name was Seungmin. He could really sing. He started a campaign to fight against global warming and woman's rights. He had big goals. It should have been me that died."

Minho hummed and sat down on a seat, across from Hyunjin.

"You should do something great in life. Something that would make Seungmin proud of you. I'm not saying you're not doing anything great. You're really good at dancing and you get lots of awards. Keep going and aim high" 

"Okay..." Hyunjin said as he tried to process the older's words.

"Motivate yourself to do what you like." 

"How about you?" 

"Nah, my life is already miserable. I'm just trying to get you busy so that I can sneak drugs in." Hyunjin scrunched up his nose and shook his head before eating, Minho doing the same. 

"Drugs are bad for you."

________

13 days left 

"I love you," Hyunjin confessed. Minho looked at him with wide eyes and frowned. 

"Trust me, you'll be miserable with me." 

"Why?"

"I don't know," Minho said with a shaky breath. 

"You liked Jisung, huh?" 

"In a platonic way." Hyunjin frowned and snuggled against Minho's side, going back to watching whatever was on tv.

___________

6 days left.

Minho was actually shaking when he saw the number, he was close. Very close to his death. Hyunjin saw Minho stress out and wanted to know why that was but the older wouldn't say anything. But of course, Minho didn't want to make the other sad 

"Hyunjin, let's fuck," Minho said, pulling Hyunjin into his room, pushing him towards his bed. 

"Woah! Wait!" Minho knitted his eyebrows and looked at Hyunjin's flustered expression. "I know you fuck people who die the next day. I'm not going to die, geez." 

"I know. But you like me so," Minho climbed on top of Hyunjin, leaning in to kiss him. 

"So you're going to take advantage of me because I like you," Hyunjin panted in the kiss. Minho pulled away and felt his hands shake, his heart beating rapidly and his breathing was shaky. He shook his head and started pulling on his hair, breathing heavily. Hyunjin reached out to Minho and grabbed his hands, whispering sweet and encouraging words to Minho. 

"It's going to be okay." 

____________

3 days left

"It's hard for Minho, Jisung and Chan's death impacted him more than he portrayed it," Hyunjin said to Changbin. The shorter sighed and got up, leaning over the desk to save a file on his computer. 

"I'll ask Minho to join when he's feeling better." Hyunjin nodded and left the studio. 

Changbin watched Hyunjin leave and sighed, sitting back down on his chair and stared at the things Chan gave him, the things Jisung left. His notebook full of lyrics. He missed them.

______

"I'm home Minho hyung!" Hyunjin shouted when he stepped inside the apartment room. Minho looked back at Hyunjin and smiled softly, waving.

"I made some food for us, nothing much." Hyunjin walked up to Minho and hugged him. 

"You're the best," Hyunjin said sincerely. And it was weird for Minho, the younger never said things like that to the older. And it made him feel happy, but he didn't show his emotion. 

"The foods gonna get cold," Minho interrupted, pulling away from the hug. Hyunjin giggled and nodded. He was really cute. 

________

2 days left 

Mimho frowned at his wrist and got up from the bed, dressing up and getting ready before going up to Hyunjin's wood door, knocking three times before waiting for the younger to open the door. And it didn't take long, the door swinged open and Hyunjin looked at the older with a questioning expression. 

"Get ready, I'm going to waste all my money today." 

"Why?" 

Minho smiled and shrugged. "Just need to get my mind of some things. I'll buy you whatever." 

"That's so unlike you… Are you catching feelings for me~," Hyunjin cooes. Minho rolls his eyes and flicks the dancer's forehead. Hyunjin hissed and pouted. 

"Hurry up before I change my mind." 

"Okay! I'll be out there in a few." Hyunjin shut the door and Minho walked out to the main room, staring at his wrist as tears began to form at the corner of his eyes. It didn't take long for Hyunjin to get ready. 

"Okay, let's go!" Minho looked back and saw Hyunjin. Minho really liked his style, he was cute and pretty. Minho felt his cheeks heat up and shook his head. How romantic, falling in love two days before death.

________

"You know, there's this really cool but expensive place I really want to go to. People go over there to take pictures, and you know me. I love taking pictures. Especially if they're aesthetic as heck." 

"Let's go then." 

"Wh-" 

"Blah blah, there's no point in asking." 

Hyunjin smiled and started the car.

_________

Minho took pictures of Hyunjin, the beautiful boy who always looked flawless, which he loved. He loved the way Hyunjin looked ethereal in every set. The aesthetics made Minho feel happy and calm. Hyunjin even took pictures of the older and claimed that the older looked hot and beautiful. Minho doesn't like to think so but doesn't say anything against it.

Once they made it home, Minho looked at his wrist and saw that he had 1 day and a half hours left. He sighed and looked over at Hyunjin who was cooking a lunch for them 

"I got over a million likes on instagram. I even posted a picture of you, sorry." Minho rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, what did they say about someone who doesn't meet the beauty standards?" Minho asked, voice cold and lifeless.

"Minho, you're hot. Shut up. Also, they want to see more of you, people love you." 

"That's nice to know." Hyunjin walked up to Minho and placed a plate before him, smiling sweetly at the older. 

"I love you, Minho," Hyunjin said, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He sat across Minho and held his hand. "I tried to make this meal the best meal ever. I hope it's not trash." Minho grabbed Hyunjin's hand. 

"Are you okay, what happened?" 

"I just love you." 

______

Minho knocked on Hyunjin's door, sighing as he waited for the door to open. Hyunjin immediately opened the door and tilted his head. 

"It's late, what is it?" 

"Can I sleep with you…" Minho asked shyly. Hyunjin smiled softly and nodded. Hyunjin made sure the older was nicely tucked in next to him.

Minho caressed the younger's cheeks, and the younger looked into the older's eyes sadly. It was addicting to look into the dancer's eyes, every single detail told a story. 

"I love you," Minho confessed. Hyunjin pulled Minho in for a hug and kissed his lips before cuddling into his side, drifting off to sleep. 

______

Minho looked at his wrist and saw that he had a day left. He looked over at the sleeping Hyunjin and immediately teared up. He sat up and the tears flowed down like a river. 

"Hyung?" Minho stiffened and quickly wiped his tears away before turning around and facing the younger with a soft smile. 

"Why're you crying?" 

"I'm just happy," Minho said. 

_________

"Let's go out again?" Hyunjin proposed. Minho looked at his wrist and saw that he had a day left and nodded. 

"Only five hours, and then I gotta come back to sleep." Hyunjin nodded. 

"Let's not waste any time." 

___________

"So, you're not planning on buying a dog. But you still want to go to a shelter?" Hyunjin paused and looked down. 

"I want to get one but I can't… You know what, you're right. Let's not go," Hyunjin said before dragging Minho into another store. Minho sighed and held onto Hyunjin's hand tightly. It's probably best if they don't get the dog's hopes up.

"Want to try some arcade?" Minho smirked and nodded, quickly going up to a machine, grabbing a gun as he slipped in a few coins into the slot. 

"Fuck me up," Minho challenged. Hyunjin giggled and grabbed the other gun. 

___________

Minho only had fourteen hours left. He tugged on Hyunjin's sleeve. 

"Let's go home." 

"What? Why? I wanna try something out." Minho shook his head and felt his hand shake. 

"Sorry… please~" Minho begged. Hyunjin sensed the fear Minho had and nodded. Hyunjin pulled Minho out of the store, grabbing his hand tightly before getting in the silver vehicle. 

"What's wrong." Minho looked down and shrugged. Hyunjin gently reached over to Minho and placed his index finger underneath the dancer's chin, lifting his head up slightly before leaning in slowly. Minho leaned in as well, closing the gap between their lips. 

The ride back home was quiet and seemed like forever to Minho. He looked out into the world through the windshield. He won't be able to see the walmart near the lake anymore, the puppies and kittens that were at the windows of petsmart. 

________

"Why won't you get out of bed?" Minho shook his head, and held onto Hyunjin's blankets tightly. Hyunjin laid down next the older and cupped his cheeks and kissed him. Minho kissed back slowly before letting Hyunjin take control. 

The older was on his back, and the younger pinned him down, softly kissing along his jawline as he undid the buttons of Minho's white shirt, exposing the dancer's belly and chest. The older ran his fingers through Hyunjin's hair as he trailed down to kiss along his chest. 

"Can I?" Hyunjin asked as he tugged on Minho's jeans, looking up as he continued kissing along Minho's chest. Minho nodded and let Hyunjin take control for the night. 

________

It was morning, the numbers on Minho's wrist represented ten minutes. He continued staring at his wrist, watching the numbers tick down. Hyunjin watched him stare at his wrist. 

"Minho?" 

"I don't want to go," Minho sobbed and buried his face into the younger's chest, crying and saying incoherent words.

"It's okay. I know. I'll see you soon," Hyunjin whispered. "You can go. I'll be there soon." Hyunjin was crying too but not as much as the older.

_________

"Goodbye Hyunjin, I love you." Hyunjin smiled sadly when he saw the love of his life slip away from the world. 

"See you tomorrow." 

_________

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I have so much things in my drafts but I'm too lazy to finish em.


End file.
